Jenna
Jenna is a wolf dog who is Balto's young daughter, and is the tritagonist of Disney's Balto. She is a very kind and caring, yet clumsy late teenage wolf dog who often helps and comforts her father. Biography Jenna was born to wolf dog Balto and an Alaskan Malamute named Aleu in 1923. However, during a mushing trip, Aleu was lost when Balto's musher, Leonhard Seppala was forced to sacrifice her in order to save himself from falling through thin ice, thus causing Balto to resent Seppala. In 1925, Jenna grows into a healthy and vibrant young wolf dog living in the Alaskan town of Nome, and she is now consistently supporting and comforting Balto, who has become a bitter and cynical misanthrope who lives on the outskirts of Nome. Jenna is also owned by a kind young girl named Rosie, whom Jenna loves, but who Balto hates due to her being a human, and thus he doesn't want Jenna around Rosie. Along with Balto, Jenna is also the subject of suspicion by the other dogs in town, due to her wolf dog heritage. One day, as Jenna is attempting to cheer up her father, she takes him to the annual sled dog races, where they meet a sled leader named Togo and his right hand, Steele, but find that their musher is actually Seppala. Becoming enraged at seeing Seppala the other dogs become frightened of Balto, seeing his aggression to be because of his wolf heritage. Worried, Jenna takes Balto away back to the outskirts to avoid causing any more trouble. However, as Jenna returns to Rosie, she finds that an epidemic is sweeping through the town, infecting the children with a fatal disease, including Rosie. Jenna is absolutely distraught, but becomes relieved once she hears that medicine to cure the disease is coming in by train. However, when a massive snowstorm grounds the train, dog sled teams are sent from Nome to retrieve the medicine and deliver it in time. Jenna becomes increasingly worried, especially when she spots a man making children size coffins to prepare for the worst. Jenna begs Balto to help the sled team, since he is the fastest dog in Nome, but he refuses. As such, wanting to help Rosie, Jenna leaves to join the team, leaving Balto to go after and stop her. Jenna and Balto end up joining the sled team after Jenna pleads with Balto one last time, and they head out together with the team, with Steele and Togo leading. Jenna helps the team reach the train and recover the medicine. On the way back, Jenna helps the team brave numerous perils, such as avalanches, collapsing ice bridges, falling icicles, getting lost and even fighting off a large grizzly bear. Jenna stays with Steele and the team while Balto and Togo scout ahead, and while they are gone, Jeena becomes worried and fearful of not making it back in time to save Jenna, still remembering the coffins made in preparation, but Steele reassures her. Once they get back, they brave more perils and Jenna leads them to a cave to escape an avalanche. However, while in the cave, Jenna trips into a wall, causing icicles to start falling their way. The team manages to avoid the icicles and make their way out, but Jenna gets her paw stuck, and a large icicle nearly falls on her, but Steele sacrifices himself and pushes her out of the way while the icicle impales him instead. Jenna drags the dying Steele out of the cave, and he urges them on before he dies, leaving a tearful Jenna to mourn Steele. Jenna begins feeling guilty about having possibly caused Steele's death due to her clumsiness in the cave, but Togo and Balto reassure her that accidents happen, and sometimes, you can't save everyone. Eventually, the grizzly bear from before attacks again, and Jenna saves Balto by attacking the bear. However, she is injured by the grizzly, and though she is cornered, Seppala saves her by shooting the bear, leading Balto and Togo to finally dispatch the bear by leading onto thin ice and it falling through and drowning. After Balto finally lets go of his hatred of Seppala, the musher proceeds to tend to Jenna's wounds, leading Balto to reevaluate his opinion on the man. They all get lost in the dark as the team closes in on Nome, but Balto sees the spirit of his wolf grandmother, who summons the northern lights, which direct Balto to Nome, and the team finally reaches the town and delivers the medicine. With the children all cured, Jenna happily reunites with Rosie. However, a rift develops afterwards between Balto and Togo when Balto is given the credit for the run, so Jenna takes her father home. Personality and Traits Jenna was an incredibly kind, caring and friendly young wolf dog who is very supportive and comforting. She is also shown to be very clumsy and cowardly, and thus, she serves heavily as comic relief, though she is just as much a dramatic character as well, being very pivotal in serious situations, such as her being genuinely worried and afraid of the deteriorating situation. She is very nice and polite towards others and shows a very helpful attitude, especially when in an emergency. She shows so much care for others that, despite her often being cowardly in many situations, when those she cares about are in danger, she will stand tall and risk her life to help them and those in need. She is also very supporting towards her father, Balto, and she consistently comforts him and tries to find ways to cheer him up. Her incredible clumsiness often leads to her tripping, getting her paws stuck, bumping into things, spilling things or simply just messing things up. Her clumsiness is most often played for comic relief, but it also has some more serious consequences, such as her tripping in a cave leading to icicles falling on them, one of which impales Steele as he tries to save her. Relationships Balto Jenna has a very loving relationship with her father. She is incredibly caring and supportive of him and often spends much of her time trying to cheer him up over his loss of Aleu. Though, at times, she can't understand his hatred of humans, she is patient to him and consistently comforts him. She will also stand tall to defend him and help him in dangerous situations. Steele Jenna had a good friendship with Steele, as the latter gave her very wise advice and helped her through the dire situation. Steele also saves her from the icicles in the cave, though at the cost of his own life, and Jenna is left distraught and feeling guilty over his death. Rosie Jenna has a strong bond with Rosie, as the little girl is her owner and caretaker. Jenna becomes increasingly worried when Jenna is affected with the disease sweeping through Nome and does what she can to help her, even joining a sled dog team on a perilous mission to retrieve the needed serum. She becomes overjoyed once Rosie is cured. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:The Messiah Category:Pure of Heart Category:Incompetent Category:Comedic Characters Category:Altruistic Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Damsels Category:Femme Fatale Category:Determinators Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Advocates Category:Genius Category:Wise Heroes Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Guardians Category:Passionate Learners Category:Normal Skilled Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Weaklings Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Outcasts Category:Neutral Category:Right Hand Category:Rescuers Category:Hard Workers Category:Survivors Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Fighter Category:Healers Category:Amazons Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Hunters Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists